Langages
by lasurvolte
Summary: Qu’est ce qui a pu le rendre muet ? Et surtout sourd ? Ce garçon brun qui semble entouré de solitude a été prit en chasse par une petite bestiole blonde qui aimerait bien devenir son ami. UA/Sasunaru


**Titre : **Langages

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Résumé :** Qu'est ce qui a pu le rendre muet ? Et surtout sourd ? Ce garçon brun qui semble entouré de solitude a été prit en chasse par une petite bestiole blonde qui aimerait bien devenir son ami.

**Genre :** One shot

**Couple : **SasuNaru (personne n'est tombée de sa chaise ça va ?)

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

*******

Deux orbes bleus le fixaient sans le lâcher. Accroupit en face de lui, derrière sa table, ne laissant dépasser que ses grands yeux bleus et le bout de son nez, il le regardait comme s'il était un curieux animal. Assit sur sa chaise, le défiant d'un regard froid et arrogant, Sasuke aurait bien voulu lui demander de partir, mais ça n'était pas possible, en tout cas pas pour lui. Et l'autre ne détacha pas ses yeux.

Naruto Uzumaki, petite bestiole blonde de 15 ans, avait suivit son tuteur Iruka dans son déménagement, ainsi il avait débarqué dans une nouvelle ville, un nouveau lycée, une nouvelle classe. A peine était il arrivé pour se présenter devant tout le monde que les questions avaient fusées. Naruto s'était empressé d'y répondre avec un humour salace, ce qui avait amusé toute la classe et par la même lui permit de s'incruster très facilement. Toute la classe ? En fait non… Un garçon aux cheveux bruns, deux mèches lui retombant sur le front, l'avait tout à fait ignoré, semblant trouver le décor du dehors bien plus intéressant que son discours. Naruto s'était assit à côté d'une fille aux cheveux roses qu'il avait trouvé mignonne, et avait entamé la conversation tandis que le cours commençait. Il apprit entre deux discours du prof, que la jeune demoiselle s'appelait Sakura Haruno, qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressé par les idiots blonds et qu'elle aimerait écouter le cours alors finit par lui demander de se taire. Le garçon se dit qu'au final elle était très jolie, mais pas vraiment accueillante, même s'il l'avait vu rire de bon cœur à ses blagues. Naruto n'y prêta pas attention longtemps et tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'intriguait le plus dans cette classe. Quand tout le monde avait semblé intéressé par ses âneries, seul ce type n'avait montré aucun signe d'amusement, ni même d'intérêt d'ailleurs. La curiosité du petit farceur s'en trouva attisé et dès que la fin du cours sonna il prit la décision d'aller parler à ce brun.

C'est ainsi qu'on le retrouva à l'observer tandis que l'autre garçon ne bougeait pas. Tous les deux les yeux dans les yeux ils attendaient une réaction de l'autre. C'est une main qui se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto et qui le fit sursauter qui coupa court au duel. Le brun profitant de ne plus être regardé se leva et quitta la pièce. Le blond le suivit des yeux puis se tourna vers la personne qui avait mis fin à l'échange.

- Uzumaki-kun, dé… désolé je… je ne voulais pas te déranger… Je suis…. Hinata Hyuuga… Nous sommes dans la … dans la même classe.

C'était une petite brune aux cheveux cours et aux yeux étrangement blancs. Le blondinet lui sourit et cria qu'il était enchanté de la connaître. Elle se contenta d'un petit signe de tête gêné et reprit où elle en était.

- Je voulais juste … Te prévenir…

Naruto se releva, elle était plus petite que lui et commença à tricoter des doigts apparemment impressionnés par le blond. Afin de la rassurer il questionna d'un ton à la fois tranquillisant et pleins d'entrain :

- Me prévenir de quoi ?

- Sasuke-kun…

- Sasuke-kun ?

- Oui… Le garçon… Celui que tu regardais…

- Oh ok alors il s'appelle Sasuke…

- Oui… oui… Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Hm… Sasuke Uchiwa.

- En fait… En fait… Sasuke-kun est sourd.

Alors c'était pour ça, qu'il était resté distant, sans doute n'avait-il rien entendu depuis le début. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'allait-il pas dans une classe spécialisée ? Comme si Hinata s'était doutée de sa question intérieure, elle précisa :

- Il peut… Il peut lire sur les lèvres… Ce qui lui permet… D'assister à un cours normal.

Hochement de tête de la part du petit blond.

- Je… Je suis sa secrétaire… J'écris… J'écris les cours pour lui… Car il ne peut pas… Lire sur les lèvres et … Ecrire en même temps.

- D'accoooord j'ai tout compris. Merciiii Hinata-chan.

Il lui tapota sur l'épaule tandis qu'elle rougit plus fort qu'une pivoine, Naruto n'y prêta guère attention et sortit de la classe. Durant la pause, il fit mieux connaissance avec les gens de sa classe qui continuèrent de l'agresser de questions. Le blondinet y répondit en riant, visiblement très amusé. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua Sasuke assit plus loin sur un banc en compagnie de Sakura et d'une autre blonde. Elles semblaient lui parler avec entrain, alors qu'il regardait le sol ce qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne suivait pas la conversation. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-elles si elles savaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre ? Il profita qu'un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux joues maquillées de deux triangles rouges lui donne un coup dans les côtes en expliquant qu'il le trouvait comique et qu'ils allaient sûrement très vite devenir amis, pour lui demander :

- Dis … Ces deux filles là bas, pourquoi elles lui causent... ?

Kiba, car c'était ainsi que se nommait l'autre garçon se tourna vers l'endroit indiquer puis se mit à crier :

- Eh Ino, Sakura, assez d'acharnement, voyez bien que Sasuke-kun se fiche de vous.

Les deux filles firent des gestes vulgaires à l'aide de leurs mains indiquant qu'elles faisaient bien ce qu'elles voulaient. Kiba haussa les épaules et revint vers Naruto :

- L'amour… Elles sont persuadées qu'elles arriveront à sortir Sasuke-kun de son mutisme en restant toujours près de lui. Mais moi je le connais bien, jamais il ne leur parlera.

- Il est aussi muet ?

- Pas vraiment. Juste que depuis… L'accident… Il refuse totalement de parler à qui que se soit, même pas à moi. Et pourtant je suis censé être son meilleur ami. Il évite tout le monde.

- L'accident ?

Le garçon fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Si j'en parle, il me tuera. Si vraiment tu veux savoir, faudra que ça vienne de lui. Et crois moi, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, Sasuke-kun était déjà pas causant avant, et plus têtu que lui… Ca n'existe pas.

Naruto montra toutes ces dents dans un grand sourire et tout en se pointant du pouce il s'écria :

- Si ça existe !

Et il était bien décidé à en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux brun.

Ce qui l'avait touché, ça n'était pas tant qu'il l'ignore, ou bien d'apprendre qu'il était sourd, pas plus que le fait de savoir qu'il s'était enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme, ça n'était pas non plus la curiosité de connaître ce mystérieux accident – cela étant le plus étrange puisque souvent il faisait les choses par curiosité. Uniquement qu'il avait sentit toute une aura de solitude autour de Sasuke, cette solitude qu'il avait si bien connu et dont il serait encore prisonnier s'il n'avait pas rencontré Iruka.

Les parents de Naruto étaient morts assassinés suite à un cambriolage quand il était plus jeune, lui avait survécus et il s'était retrouvé dans un orphelinat. Il aurait pu se faire facilement des amis, si l'accident n'avait pas créé chez lui des troubles traumatiques qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer correctement. Souffrant de dysarthrie et de bégaiement, les autres enfants l'avaient considérés comme un simple abruti et s'était éloigné de lui. Cercle vicieux, plus il se retrouvait seul, et plus Naruto se retrouvait enfermé dans ses troubles du langage. Pourtant un jour, Iruka était apparu dans sa vie, il ne l'avait pas repoussé comme les autres parents à cause de sa maladie et l'avait adopté. Il l'avait emmené voir plusieurs médecins, et Naruto avait finit par guérir. Aujourd'hui il ne gardait quasiment plus de séquelles de ces troubles, seul parfois un choc ou la peur pouvait de nouveau perturber sa façon de parler, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps et il avait enfin pu avoir des amis.

Il voulait sortir le brun de sa solitude comme Iruka avait fait pour lui, il devait lui montrer que la surdité ne devait pas l'empêcher d'avoir des amis, qu'il ne devait pas s'enfermer dans sa coquille mais plutôt accepter son handicap, sinon il en souffrirait toute sa vie. Totalement décidé, Naruto se posa sur la table de Sasuke quand sonna la pause du midi.

- Je suis Naruto. Allons manger ensembles, dit-il en faisant attention de bien bouger ses lèvres et en s'arrangeant pour que le brun le regarde.

L'autre l'ignora et commença à partir.

- Alors là, si tu crois que je vais abandonner si facilement.

Il couru à sa poursuite, le choppa par la main et l'entraîna de force avec lui. Sasuke eut beau se défendre, impossible de se libérer de l'emprise du blond. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'accompagner au self et même là Naruto ne le lâcha pas, l'obligeant à s'asseoir en face de lui. Kiba qui les avait vu arriver, regardait la scène du coin de l'œil.

- Laisse tomber Naruto, ça ne sera pas si facile. Marmona-t-il.

Mais au fond il espérait que ce blond aux yeux pétillants allait soulager la peine de Sasuke.

De son côté le blond mangeait en silence, inutile de causer, son vis-à-vis ne le regardait pas. Quand l'Uchiwa eut finis de manger son plat, il se leva prêt à partir, espérant qu'on ne le retienne pas. Cependant son vœu ne devait pas être exaucé et Naruto le choppa par la manche. Il se tourna vers lui, espérant qu'un regard froid le fasse lâcher, mais ce fut bien inutile. Ayant gagné l'attention du brun, le garçon en profita pour lui parler.

- Sa-su-ke

L'autre leva les sourcils un peu énervé, il semblait dire « me prend pas pour un débile, tu peux parler plus vite ». Naruto sourit et reprit plus rapidement :

- Sasuke !

Ce dernier soupira.

- Soyons amis !

Hochement négatif

- Si si si, soyons amis Sasuke.

Rejet total de la part du brun, il récupéra sa manche d'un geste sec et cette fois-ci s'éloigna. Naruto se rassit, posa son menton dans sa main.

- Coriace hein…

Puis il éclata d'un petit rire, finit ses ramen et sortit du self joyeusement. Il n'en avait pas finis avec Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa était exaspéré. Cette puce n'avait pas arrêté de lui sautiller autour durant le reste de la journée. Il l'insupportait. Lui, son sourire, ses yeux bleus brillants, sa putain de manière de chercher à attirer son attention et le plus énervant à y arriver. Il avait battu des records, même Sakura et Ino ne l'avait jamais fais autant chier que ce type. Et pourtant cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il était là. Si les autres se déroulaient de la même façon, Sasuke n'allait pas le supporter, ce garçon était trop chiant…

Naruto rentra chez lui en balançant son sac par terre, puis sauta sur son père adoptif pour lui dire bonsoir. La deuxième chose qu'il fit après cela fut de lui demander un service. Il y avait quelque chose que le blond voulait absolument apprendre, quelque chose de très important pour lui maintenant. Iruka prit un air pensif, mais devant les yeux suppliants de son fils accepta bien vite, prit un annuaire pour se renseigner et finit par composer un numéro…

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le blondinet était arrivé au lycée. Une semaine également qu'il tournait autour de Sasuke, essayant d'attirer son attention par n'importe quel moyen. Allant du simple « je te fixe jusqu'à ce que tu craques » à la plus moche et ridicule grimace possible, pourtant malgré les efforts de Naruto, l'Uchiwa ne cillait pas.

Il ouvrit sa canette de coca (pas bien de faire de la pub) et en avala une gorgée. Profitant de l'heure d'étude pour se relaxer, le blondinet était assit sur un des canapés du foyer du lycée et soupirait tout fort. Kiba vint à sa rencontre :

- Alors fatigué ?

Naruto haussa les épaules tout en faisant tourner sa canette entre ses doigts.

- Je t'avais dis que Sasuke-kun était coriace, crois moi, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Jamais.

- Pourtant t'arrivera à rien. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle Sasuke-kun ne t'as pas encore frappé, c'est que quand tu es là Sakura et Ino n'y sont pas et qu'elles sont vraiment collantes.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus eut un petit rire en repensant à ces deux cinglées qui ne cessaient jamais de crier à tout va après « leur Sasuke-kun ».

- Kiba… Tu sais seul un idiot insisterait dans ces cas là.

- Alors laisse tomber.

Naruto but son coca avant de répondre tout sourire.

- Mais je suis un idiot.

Puis il se releva, jeta sa canette à la poubelle et sortit du foyer sous le regard abasourdi de Kiba. Finalement ce dernier montra ses canines dans un petit air amusé.

- Peut-être qu'il pourrait y arriver finalement…

Sasuke était assit sur un banc à l'extérieur alors qu'il neigeait. Mais au moins avec ce froid il était tranquille, personne ne viendrait pour l'enqui… Il comprit qu'il avait pensé trop vite quand deux bras se nouèrent autour de son cou et qu'une tête s'enfouit dans son épaule. Il repoussa la personne, et Naruto – car c'était bien lui – se plaça en face. Il détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui dirait. Le blond vexé gonfla ses joues et tourna le dos. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre qu'il boudait. L'Uchiwa le regarda du coin de l'œil, pourquoi ce type ne le lâchait jamais ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait à gagner à rester avec lui alors que Sasuke ne cessait de l'ignorer ? Il en était là dans ses réflexions, quand il se reçut une boule de neige sur l'épaule. L'ayant quitté des yeux quelques secondes, il n'avait pas vu le blond l'attaquer. Celui-ci riait aux éclats, le brun n'entendait rien, mais le voir bouche grande ouverte, les mains sur l'estomac, c'était facile à deviner. Vexé de s'être si facilement laissé avoir, Sasuke se mit debout, puis se baissa pour ramasser de la neige et la compacter entre ses doigts. Profitant que Naruto continue de rire et ne lui prête pas attention, il lui balança la boule en pleins dans la figure. Le blond cessa de se marrer immédiatement.

- Aaaah, enfoiré, tu veux la guerre c'est ça ?

Et l'Uzumaki commença à envoyer pleins de boules de neige d'affiler sur son adversaire qui lui rendit bien d'ailleurs. Quand ils furent tous les deux trempés et couvert de neige, Sasuke prit conscience qu'il venait de vraiment bien s'amuser. Ca faisait combien de temps que ça n'était plus arrivé ? Qu'il c'était enfermé dans sa solitude et n'arrivait plus à profiter de rien ? Il l'ignorait, mais Naruto sans le savoir venait de légèrement apaiser son cœur et sa peine. Juste un petit peu, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Le blond rigolait très fort, la neige qu'il avait dans le cou le glaçait jusqu'aux entrailles, mais il s'en préoccupait peu. Le plus important pour le moment était qu'il avait réussit pendant un temps à occuper l'attention de Sasuke, c'était une petite victoire vu ces échecs de la semaine. Et comme il partait bien, il décida de continuer. Il arrêta de rire et s'approcha du brun, ce dernier le fixait en silence se demandant ce que Naruto lui réservait. Finalement il eut le droit à un grand sourire et vit le blond former des signes avec ses mains. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, là, juste devant lui, ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas où a peine, qui avait débarqué dans sa vie du jour au lendemain, le voilà qui... Prononçait son prénom avec ses mains. Enfin en langage de signes il disait « Sasuke ». Puis il se gratta les cheveux d'un air un peu gêné et finit par dire :

- Je me suis inscrit à des cours pour apprendre le langage des signes… Et j'ai demandé au prof comment dire ton prénom.

Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui avant. Les gens apprenaient qu'il savait lire sur les lèvres et s'en contentaient. Naruto était différent. Sasuke s'avança et tendit sa main. L'autre la regarda un peu ahuri puis demanda :

- Cela veut dire qu'on peut être ami ?

L'Uchiwa acquiesça, le blondinet agrandit son sourire montrant toutes ses dents, et serra la main tendue.

Une autre semaine s'écoula. Kiba était heureux, il avait douté du pouvoir de Naruto, il n'aurait jamais dût, ce petit enfoiré n'avait mis qu'une semaine pour apprivoiser celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami à lui. Malgré cela il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de jalousie, il espérait juste que le blond arrive à ré-ouvrir le cœur de l'Uchiwa. Cependant cette nouvelle amitié n'était pas bien vu par tout le monde, Ino et Sakura avaient la rage, depuis que ce Naruto était là, elles ne pouvaient plus approcher leur Sasuke-kun, c'était vraiment frustrant. Mais ça n'était pas le pire, oh non, le pire c'est que ce blond sortit de nulle part avait le droit à toute l'attention du brun quand il lui parlait. Dire que ce dernier n'avait toujours fait que les ignorer, elles qui le connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps. C'était vraiment injuste. Elles se vengeraient. De leur côté Sasuke et Naruto se fichaient de ses filles et de leurs pensés, le blond assistait deux fois par semaine à des cours de langage sourd et muet, pour l'instant il connaissait très peu de choses, mais bien décidé à apprendre il ne se contentait pas que de ses cours, ajoutant à cela des recherches sur Internet en plus d'un jeu qu'ils avaient inventé avec le brun. En fait Sasuke formait des signes et Naruto devait deviner ce qu'il disait. Quand il n'y arrivait pas, l'Uchiwa lui donnait la réponse en l'écrivant sur une ardoise et le blond devait refaire le signe afin de l'apprendre et de l'assimiler. Pour l'instant il ne s'agissait que de mots, faire des phrases étaient encore trop difficile en début d'apprentissage, mais Naruto faisait très vite des progrès il voulait assimiler ce langage le plus rapidement possible afin de discuter avec Sasuke à sa manière.

Chaque fois le brun était touché par les efforts que faisait Naruto pour lui. Après tout il n'était qu'un pauvre type sourd et pas très agréable, mais ce blond semblait s'en fiche totalement et chaque jour il le surprenait un peu plus. Il s'attacha si vite à lui, que quand il s'en rendit compte il était déjà trop tard, Naruto était devenu très important pour lui.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois se déroula sans le moindre souci pour les deux garçons, devenant plus proche jour après jour et ne se lâchant quasiment plus. Le blondinet continuait d'apprendre le langage des signes, il connaissait maintenant quelques petites phrases, mais des trucs tout basiques. Des fois aussi quand il essayait de dire quelque chose à Sasuke avec des gestes, il en confondait avec d'autres ce qui créait des phrases très bizarres pour le brun qui, soit fronçait les sourcils, soit écarquillait les yeux. Dans ces cas là Naruto lui redisait les choses à voix hautes pour qu'il comprenne bien et Sasuke lui montrait alors les bons signes. Tout se passait donc très bien, la seule chose que l'Uchiwa regrettait était de ne pas pouvoir entendre le rire du blond, cela lui manquait, il aurait voulu savoir quel effet cela faisait de l'écouter et pas seulement de le voir. Mais il ne lui dit rien, de toute façon sur ce coup là l'autre n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose…

Ce qui mit fin au cours paisible des choses c'est Sakura et Ino. A force de se torturer l'esprit elles avaient trouvé une super idée. Pas de vengeance, elles y viendraient plus tard tant pis, mais de cadeau pour Sasuke. Avec ça il serait forcé de tomber amoureux de l'une d'entre elles. Qu'est ce qu'elles voulaient leur offrir ? Un truc, une futilité, un gâteau au chocolat qu'elles avaient confectionnés elles-mêmes. En fait le cadeau n'était pas le plus important mais la manière dont on l'offre et c'est là qu'elles trouvaient leur idée super, un truc des plus romantique qu'elles avaient vu dans une émission débile pour jeune fille en fleur, mais d'abord il fallait éloigner ce gêneur de Naruto. Justement tous les deux étaient assis sur un banc à l'extérieur, le blond riait à gorge déployée tandis que le brun ne semblait pas rater une miette de ce spectacle. Sakura et Ino mirent leur plan à exécution.

- Naruto !! Appela la fille aux cheveux roses.

Le petit blond arrêta de rire pour fixer son attention vers elle. Sasuke voyant le changement se tourna vers là où le regard de son ami se posait. Il remarqua Sakura accompagnée de son éternelle amie et ennemie et eut une mine dégoûtée, pourquoi ces filles venaient l'embêter au milieu de leur discussion – si on pouvait appeler le fait que Naruto parle tout seul une discussion bien sûr. Il pu lire sur les lèvres de la rose que leur enseignant Kakashi l'attendait dans la salle des profs. Naruto se releva, se demandant bien ce qu'on lui voulait. Sasuke se leva avec lui prêt à l'accompagné. Le blond lui sourit et fit des gestes avec ses mains.

« Non. Reste. Je reviens vite ».

Le brun eut un regard sceptique mais son ami insista :

« Quelques minutes. Pas déplacer. Inutile ».

Naruto se débrouillait comme il pouvait pour dire ce qu'il voulait sans ouvrir la bouche mais Sasuke était indulgent et puis il avait compris, l'autre lui disait qu'il était inutile qu'il se déplace, qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes, il finit par céder devant l'insistance du garçon et se rassit sur le banc. Sakura et Ino envieuses assistaient à la scène, elles auraient voulu décrypter ce langage, mais elles n'y comprenaient décidément rien et puis c'était idiot, après tout Sasuke-kun comprenait parfaitement ce qu'on lui disait en lisant sur les lèvres. Bref elles ne s'occupèrent pas plus de cela, Naruto venait de partir en courant voir un prof qui ne l'avait pas appelé de toute façon. Elles se jetèrent un regard, puis s'approchèrent de Sasuke, Sakura devant, Ino derrière tenant un foulard entre ses mains.

Soudain tout devint noir. Il essaya de se débattre, de retirer ce qu'on lui accrochait autour des yeux mais quelqu'un lui attacha les mains. Il ne voyait plus rien. On le força à le mettre debout puis il sentit une pression dans son dos qui le fit avancer. Sasuke essaya de rester calme, mais peu à peu l'angoisse s'infiltra en lui. On venait de lui retirer ses seules oreilles, c'est-à-dire : ses yeux. Il se doutait plus où moins que c'était Sakura et Ino qui étaient derrière tout ça, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal. Il ne pouvait pas les entendre, il ne savait pas où il allait, il ne voyait rien, il était complètement perdu. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un aquarium, complètement piégé, un tube noir, le néant profond. Il sentit ses mains tremblées, il essaya de ne pas le montrer, il aurait voulu hurler mais était dans l'incapacité de parler. Seuls les mains qui le poussaient pouvait le guider. Il essaya de s'y raccrocher, au moins à ça, mais soudain il ne ressentit plus rien. Seul, perdu, debout dans les ténèbres, sa peur enfla.

Sakura et Ino s'étaient arrêté pour se disputer.

- Il tombera amoureux de moi grand front tu verras

- La ferme la truie, j'aurais jamais dût accepté de faire ça avec toi.

Elles ne s'occupaient plus du tout de Sasuke, ne virent pas ses mains tremblées, ni son corps être pris de spasmes, elles ne se préoccupaient que de leur amour égoïste.

Naruto courrait en direction du dehors. Il s'était pointé dans la salle des profs, on lui annonça que Kakashi était absent. Comment un enseignant qui n'était pas là aurait pu l'appeler ? Une erreur de Sakura ? Le blond aurait voulu y croire, mais quelque chose le gênait… Etait-ce les lueurs bizarres dans les yeux de ces deux filles ? Il accéléra le pas.

_Au secours, au secours, au secours, au secours_. C'était le flot de pensé de Sasuke, les seuls mots concrets qu'il arrivait encore à imaginer dans sa tête, sans pour autant qu'il ne passe sa bouche. Il aurait voulu entendre, au moins entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui aurait permis de comprendre qu'il n'était pas perdu au milieu de nulle part. Le monde entier avait disparu et il lui semblait même étouffé par la noirceur. Cette impression d'enfermement lui bloquait la respiration, chaque seconde le paniquait un peu plus. Au secours… Au secours Naruto… Naruto… Au secours.

Le blond arriva sur la scène, Sakura et Ino continuaient de s'engueuler, Sasuke tremblait de plus en plus, quand il vit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'autre garçon et ses mains attachées, un grognement de rage s'échappa. Il s'approcha de son ami et arracha le bandeau d'une main. Le brun cligna des yeux quelques instant, tombant nez à nez avec celui qui venait de le sauver. Son cœur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine tant le soulagement de récupérer à la fois ses yeux et ses oreilles (en quelque sorte) était grand. Naruto dont la colère grondait se mit à hurler avec force sur Sakura et Ino :

- Mais vous êtes complètement folle ?? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous savez que Sasuke ne peut rien entendre, lui mettre un bandeau sur les yeux comme ça c'est l'enfermer ! Vous êtes deux grandes malades.

La rose et la blonde se sentir toute petite, jamais elles n'avaient vu le blond dans un tel état, plutôt que s'excuser elles prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent sous les crient du blond qui continuait de les maudire. Ce qui l'arrêta fut la tête de Sasuke qui se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers lui doucement, entrepris de le détacher et le rassura.

- C'est bon je suis là.

Le brun le regarda puis acquiesça. Cependant éreinté par cette expérience, certes courte mais vraiment épuisante, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son ami. Le blond se fit hésitant, puis finalement passa ses bras autour de Sasuke. Naruto sentit une drôle de chaleur naître en lui au travers cette étreinte, il ne comprit pas vraiment, il su juste qu'il se sentait vraiment bien. Le raisonnement de l'Uchiwa était à peu près le même de son côté, remerciant intérieurement Naruto de l'avoir sauvé. Quand ils se séparèrent Sasuke signa :

« Merci Naruto »

Pour toute réponse il eut le droit à un des plus grands sourires du blond.

Après cet épisode, notre bestiole blonde ne laissa plus jamais Sakura et Ino approchées Sasuke. Voilà tout ce qu'elles avaient gagné à toujours courir après le garçon. L'amitié des deux lycéen par contre elle, s'en trouva renforcé encore un peu plus. Si bien que Naruto finit par inviter l'Uchiwa chez lui. Le brun avait longuement hésité, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens, seul le blond faisait exception. Son ami lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, à la maison, il n'y avait qu'Iruka son père adoptif et il était vraiment très gentil, et puis il serait là lui, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème vraiment. Alors Sasuke n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter. Et puis il lui semblait dorénavant impossible de refuser quelque chose à ce sourire. La soirée se passa très bien, Iruka l'accueillis comme un ami et pas comme un étranger.

- Alors c'est donc pour ça que Naruto persévère dans le langage des signes. Fit-il au cours du repas.

Le blondinet rougit un peu :

- Bah ouais tu vois, c'est vraiment super, je peux parler à Sasuke comme ça.

Et se tournant vers le brun il fit des signes :

« N'est ce pas ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça. Iruka frotta énergiquement les cheveux de son fils :

- Je suis fier de toi !!

Tandis que Naruto le repoussa :

- Maiiis arrête, je suis pas un bébé, je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi devant Sasuke.

- Roh mais tu grandis si vite, où est passé le petit Naruto

- Iruka !!!

Le blond fit la grimace pendant que son père rigolait. Sasuke ne sut dire s'il se sentait mal à cet instant ou bien. Voir cette famille rire lui rappelait autant d'heureux souvenirs que de mauvais. Il eut un petit air triste que le blond décrypta immédiatement :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke ?

Il hocha la tête négativement.

- Ce n'est pas Iruka qui t'effraie ?

Nouvel négation

- Tant mieux alors. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais mangeons, mangeons, j'ai faiiim moi.

Iruka servit les ramen – car c'était ça qu'il avait préparé - attendrie par la joie de son fils, et son amitié avec Sasuke. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il ramenait un ami à la maison, sûrement la première aussi qu'il était si proche avec une personne. Le brun mangea peu et Naruto s'empressa de lui voler son plat tandis que son père lui disait que c'était malpoli. Finalement l'ambiance finit par réchauffer le cœur de Sasuke, le blond était vraiment incroyable, il disposait de tellement d'énergie et son sourire... Sans parler de sa façon d'engloutir les ramen à une vitesse inhumaine. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix. Mais ça c'était bien impossible. Après le repas le blond se tourna vers lui, la bouche mal essuyée :

« Tu dors ici »

Sasuke acquiesça, il était content de pouvoir rester encore plus longtemps avec son ami.

Ainsi après avoir nettoyé la cuisine, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Naruto.

« J'ai un lit seulement une place. Désolé ». Signa le blondinet. L'autre haussa les épaules, cela lui était égal. Pendant que son ami se mettait en pyjama il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, tellement personnalisé, petite mais tellement sympathique, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la sienne.

Comme Sasuke n'avait pas de pyjama, il se mit juste en sous vêtement et se glissa dans le petit lit de Naruto à ses côtés. Difficile de faire des signes dans un lit, le blondinet se permit de lui parler normalement.

- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée !

Le brun acquiesça.

- La prochaine fois tu pourras m'inviter chez toi ?

L'Uchiwa qui semblait jusqu'ici assez content, eut soudain un air des plus tristes. Naruto, sentant qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, se gratta la tête :

- Ah désolé, je ne voudrais pas te gêner… J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke posa sa main sur celle du blond et fit signe que non. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute. Naruto face à ce geste ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Bon quoi qu'il en soit, moi je te réinviterai.

Le brun eut un fin sourire et acquiesça à nouveau. Puis le plus petit lui souhaita bonne nuit, et éteignit la lumière. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, et c'était sans doute la première fois depuis longtemps que Sasuke s'endormait aussi vite.

Le lendemain s'annonça beaucoup moins paisible. Sakura et Ino après quelques recherches avaient trouvé comment se venger. C'était un fait du hasard qui les avait mis sur la piste, à vrai dire ne trouvant aucune idée elles avaient tapé sur un site de recherche « Uzumaki », s'attendant à un gros bide… Mais, au contraire, elles tombèrent sur un article de journal très intéressant. Ce dernier retraçait une histoire assez tragique qui avait eut lieu quelques années plutôt. Et aux prénoms indiqués, elles comprirent immédiatement à qui appartenait cette histoire. Naruto Uzumaki qui avait finit dans un orphelinat après l'assassinat de ses parents. D'après ce qui était dit le garçon était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à former une phrase convenable. Les deux démones s'étaient regardés, elles venaient d'avoir la même idée en même temps.

Donc ce matin là, les voilà l'air ravie s'approcher de Naruto qui racontait quelques âneries à Sasuke en se marrant.

- Dis voir Naruto ?

Il se tourna vers la rose qui l'avait interpellé, il prit un air grognon, le blondinet ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné ce qu'elles avaient fait à Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- On se demandait juste si tu pouvais nous présenter tes parents.

Le brun les guettait de l'œil pendant leur conversation, leur air mielleux peint sur leur visage n'annonçait rien de bon. Pourquoi demander quelque chose d'aussi saugrenue au blond ? Ce dernier sourit :

- Désolé mais ça risque de ne pas être possible…

- Oh pourquoi ?

Il baissa la tête :

- Ils sont morts dans un accident quand j'étais plus jeune.

Sakura fit semblant de s'apitoyer et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto :

- Oh mon pauvre, je suis désolé, nous l'ignorions.

Sasuke fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, qu'est ce que ces deux filles manigançaient ?

- Cela doit être difficile, soupira Ino

Le blond eut un petit rire, à vrai dire depuis qu'il avait Iruka ce n'était plus aussi dur.

- C'est même étrange que tu arrives à parler

- Tu devrais être tellement troublé que tu ne devrais pas pouvoir prononcer une phrase normale.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche… Comment, comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ?

- C'est vrai, on ne t'en voudrait pas si tu te mettais à bégayer.

- Ou alors si tu nous montrais qu'en fait tu souffres d'une dysarthrie

Comment pouvait-elle connaître un tel mot ? Peu de gens savaient ce que c'était, si on ne leur en avait pas parlé. De plus sa dysarthrie n'en était pas réellement une, puisque ses troubles étaient du à un choc psychologique.

- Mais…

Il était troublé, il regardait de tous les côtés et vit que tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers eux.

- Mais…

- Allons, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas parler.

Expliqua à nouveau Sakura en laissant échapper un rire

- Comment…

Ino frotta ses mains :

- Oui, on aimerait vraiment entendre ça

La rose allait ajouter quelque chose, elles étaient maintenant complètement morte de rire, mais Sasuke se leva, complètement furieux, et les poussa. Mais c'était inutile, ce qu'elles avaient voulu s'était réalisé, Naruto complètement troublé se mit à parler avec difficulté.

- J.J.… Cment…et… savez… Je… cprend… mal….

Les gens de la classe l'entendant se mirent à rire aux éclats eux aussi. C'était hilarant de le voir incapable de prononcer des mots ou une phrase, et plus les gens riaient moins Naruto arrivait à s'exprimer. Il aurait voulu disparaître, que plus personne ne le voit, et surtout pas Sasuke. Le brun n'arrivait plus à lire sur ses lèvres, son discours était trop bancal. C'est comme si elles avaient coupés leur moyen de conversation. Cependant il restait toujours au blond quelque chose pour communiquer.

Le brun posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter, puis de l'autre prit une des mains de Naruto et hocha la tête. Le blond pouvait toujours signer. Venant de comprendre, ce dernier utilisa ses mains pour lui parler.

« Comment elles savent ? »

Sasuke fit un signe négatif, il l'ignorait.

- J.J.J… Et…

Le brun lui fit signe de se taire.

- M…Ma…M…Mais….Mais mais mais….

Seulement même s'il pouvait faire des signes Naruto n'arrivait pas à se calmer tant que ça, et puis entendre les rires de toute la classe le perturbait. Il était entrain de perdre la partie contre les deux pestes fières de leur victoire. Le langage des signes ne le sauverait pas cette fois-ci. Sasuke finit par soupirer, puis doucement il ouvrit la bouche.

- Na…Ru….To.

C'était tellement étrange pour lui de prononcer ce prénom qu'il n'avait même jamais entendu, et qu'il n'entendrait jamais. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir bien dit, les sons avaient du sortir étrangement de sa bouche, mais le silence s'était immédiatement installé, enfin ça seul Naruto pouvait s'en rendre compte. Sasuke recommença, plus rapidement :

- Naruto !

Le blond clignait des yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix du brun. Une voix plutôt grave, mais agréable, apaisante. Naruto lui sourit et signa « Sasuke ».

- Naruto

« Sasuke »

Puis il finit par éclater de rire, et soulagé il écarta ses mains et prit le brun dans ses bras. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, mais remit de sa surprise il se laissa aller et lui-même serra Naruto contre lui. Les bouches des élèves tombèrent sur le sol, Sakura et Ino se cassèrent la figure, Kiba qui avait été le seul à ne pas rire de cette mauvaise blague, cette fois-ci se laissa aller.

- Alors ça qui l'aurait cru.

Et sentant que cette fois-ci son meilleur ami ne le repousserait pas, il s'approcha et donna un grand coup dans le dos de Sasuke qui lâcha Naruto. Il regarda Kiba :

- Bah alors mon pote, t'as retrouvé ta langue.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, mais l'autre garçon tendit sa main :

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

Le brun alors s'adoucit et serra la main tendu.

- A nouveau ami ?

Sasuke acquiesça. Et c'est ainsi que le trio Kiba-Sasuke-Naruto se forma. Cette fois là Ino et Sakura avaient réellement perdu, et quoi qu'elles tentaient, elles ne pouvaient plus les approcher. Entre temps Naruto avait raconté à ses deux amis son passé, aucun des deux n'eut envie d'en rire. Surtout pas Sasuke. Non surtout pas lui.

Et puis autre chose était entrain d'arriver. Suffisait de voir les regards que le brun et le blond s'échangeaient, comment ils étaient complices, comment des fois sans vraiment le vouloir ils évinçaient Kiba de leur conversation. Celui-ci plutôt que de s'en sentir vexé était au contraire mort de rire. Si ce n'était pas mignon, une histoire d'amour qui était entrain de se former sous ses yeux.

- Naruto, tu veux pas aller nous chercher des boissons ?

- Et je suis pas ton esclave Kiba !!!

- Allez, regaaaarde Sasuke crèèèève de soif.

Le blondinet regarda le brun :

« C'est vrai ? » signa-t-il

Sasuke sentant que Kiba voulait lui parler de quelque chose acquiesça, alors Naruto accepta de se déplacer.

- Eh ! Pourquoi est ce que pour moi il ne voulait pas ? Tss !

Puis après avoir fait semblant de ronchonner, Kiba se tourna vers l'Uchiwa.

- Dis-moi, tu l'aimes ?

Sasuke sursauta, puis détourna les yeux.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

L'adolescent gêné aurait bien aimé pouvoir se cacher, ses sentiments pour le blond le perturbait plus qu'autre chose, cependant il ne pouvait les nier, son cœur battait trop vite en la présence de Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui avoues pas ?

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il se ferait sûrement rejeter, parce qu'il était un garçon, et peut-être parce qu'il était sourd. Le blond finirait peut-être par se lasser de cet handicap, vivre toute une vie avec une personne qui n'entendait rien et ne parlait quasiment pas ne devait être difficile à porter.

- Au fait, est ce qu'il sait ?

Sasuke le regarda sans comprendre.

- La raison de ta surdité, et de ton mutisme.

Il fronça les sourcils en colère.

- Oh je sais que tu n'as pas envie de t'en rappeler, mais tu lui dois bien la vérité non ? Après tout il t'a bien raconté son passé.

L'Uchiwa fit la grimace, signe qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

- T'es trop têtu, enfin fais comme tu veux.

De toute façon Naruto revenait déjà et la conversation s'arrêta. Sasuke regarda le blond qui lui tendait la boisson en souriant, la prit en rougissant vaincu par cette petite bestiole toujours trop heureuse. Peut-être que Kiba avait raison, peut-être devait-il lui raconter son histoire.

« Je voudrais t'inviter chez moi »

Naruto sourit à l'invitation de Sasuke et accepta avec plaisir. Le brun le ramena donc chez lui, il vivait dans un petit appartement seul. Sa chambre n'était pas du tout personnalisé, tout était vide, comme son cœur avant qu'il rencontre le blond. Ce dernier mit son nez partout, curieux de voir enfin à quoi ressemble l'endroit où vivait Sasuke.

«Tu es seul ? » Demanda-t-il en signant.

Le brun acquiesça, puis d'un geste l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit.

- Mon tuteur vit ailleurs, prononça-t-il, une fois le blond installé.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de parler » signa Naruto.

- Je veux te raconter.

- Me raconter quoi ?

Sasuke posa un doigt sur la bouche du blond l'invitant à écouter. Il commença alors son récit, c'était difficile puisqu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait et des fois il se perdait dans son discours, il oubliait des mots ou les mettait au mauvais endroit, mais la plupart du temps il était compréhensible et ainsi Naruto connu le passé de Sasuke.

A vrai dire c'était assez simple. L'enfance du brun avait été plutôt joyeuse, choyé par ses parents et son frère, il avait grandit heureux. Passant ses jours entre sa famille et l'école où il avait rencontré Kiba un garçon complètement frapadingue, et différent de lui, mais qui était devenu étrangement son meilleur ami. Comme quoi les opposés pouvaient très bien s'entendre. Bref tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ca aurait pu durer si son frère n'avait pas été trop intelligent. Comment pouvait-on être trop intelligent d'ailleurs ? Et bien par exemple quand on utilisait son génie pour fabriquer des armes, notamment des bombes. Oui parce que son grand frère Itachi était fasciné par ces petits machins qui explosaient, faisaient un bruit atroces, et beaucoup de victimes. C'est pourquoi cela l'amusait beaucoup d'en mettre pleins au point, de toutes les sortes. Et puis un jour fier de celle qu'il venait de fabriquer il décida de la tester. Et pourquoi pas sur sa famille ? Ses parents étaient des victimes parfaites. C'était sûrement ce qu'il avait dut penser à ce moment là. Et alors que Sasuke faisait tranquillement ses devoirs dans sa chambre, une explosion l'arrêta. Ce fut le dernier bruit qu'il entendit d'ailleurs, cette gigantesque détonation qui en plus de lui prendre l'ouïe, lui volait aussi ses parents. Il avait couru jusque dans le salon, là où il ne restait que des morceaux de ses parents, et de mur également. Tout commençait également à brûler. Et son frère arriva derrière lui mort de rire. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui dit à cet instant, n'entendant plus rien qu'un sifflement horrible qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Mais c'était sûrement quelque chose comme :

- Cette bombe est vraiment efficace.

Sasuke complètement perturbé par la scène quitta la pièce en hurlant et s'enfuit de chez lui cherchant de l'aide à tout prix, alors que son frère le poursuivait. C'est un flic qui mit fin à la vie d'Itachi. Les voisins alertés par l'explosion avait immédiatement appelé la police, et celle-ci avait fait plutôt vite pour une fois.

Après ça Sasuke avait été pris en charge par un de ses oncles. A partir de là il avait refusé d'émettre le moindre son. Tellement que son tuteur décida que le mieux était de lui prendre un appartement et de le laisser seul.

Et voilà c'était tout.

- C'était simple n'est ce pas ?

Naruto le prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas simple, parce que rien n'était simple, et surtout pas quand on avait un grand frère amateur de bombes. Surtout pas quand nos parents mourraient. Il en savait quelque chose lui qui les avait vu se faire assassiner également. Mais finalement ces deux orphelins avaient trouvé une nouvelle famille. Oh ! Bien sûr Naruto avait eut Iruka et lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Mais maintenant il avait également quelqu'un qui connaissait la solitude aussi bien que lui.

Le blond se recula et regarda Sasuke :

- On sera toujours ensembles d'accord ?

Le brun acquiesça.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

L'Uchiwa fit signe que non mais lui dit doucement :

- J'aurais voulu te connaître avant.

- Pourquoi ?

Sasuke sourit au petit blondinet et puis lui avoua :

- J'aurais pu entendre ton rire.

Naruto le reprit dans ses bras et serra plus fort. Puis il souffla à son oreille sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'entendre :

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Si seulement je pouvais réaliser ton souhait.

Le brun sentait que l'autre lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il lui disait.

- Naruto, tricheur !

Le blond éclata de rire, en même temps que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Puis il se recula :

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dis ?

Sasuke acquiesça.

- Je vais te le montrer alors.

Et Naruto choppa son ami par le col et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun cru que son cœur n'allait pas tenir le choc. Et quand l'autre se recula il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je suis sourd. Tu m'aimes quand même ?

- Quelle importance ?

- C'est un fadreau… Non… Un fardeau

- Non pas du tout. Regarde Sasuke.

Puis il lui signa : « Je t'aime ». Et peu lui importait d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'entendrait jamais ses mots, parce que de toute façon il pourrait toujours les lire dans ses yeux.

Sasuke alors lui sourit, pour de vrai, et avec des gestes lui dit : « Je t'aime aussi ». Puis ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, laissant leur cœur communiquer pour eux. Parce qu'on n'a pas besoin d'oreille quand c'est l'amour qui cause, et c'est bien ça qui compte.

Ils vécurent ainsi tous les deux dans leur bulle, laissant Kiba rentrer dans leur monde de temps en temps. Après avoir eut une enfance un peu moche, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient aussi le droit d'être heureux, et ne s'en privèrent pas. Jamais. Et tant pis si l'un n'entendait pas le rire de l'autre, parce que tant qu'il pouvait le voir sourire alors il pourrait simplement imaginer.

Imaginer la voix de son blondinet lui disant «Je t'aime ».

Fin.

L'autatrice : première note sur la dysarthrie, c'est un trouble d'articulation de la parole. Bref, je ne pense pas que Naruto ait vraiment souffert de cet handicap, mais sous le choc il a bien du avoir réellement du mal à parler. Ensuite deuxième note : oui c'est un sasunaru, non vous n'avez pas halluciné. En fait cette fic trainait depuis pas mal de temps dans mes fichiers, et ça m'embêtait de ne pas la terminer, même si je ne me souvenais plus du tout ce que j'avais prévu pour le passé de Sasuke, j'ai donc du réinventer un truc (qui est un peu nul je l'admets). La fin a été assez expédiée, je ne trouvais plus l'inspiration, et j'avais peur que si je ne l'écrivais pas maintenant je ne la reprendrais jamais. Donc voilà, j'espère malgré tout que cette fic vous a plus, même si elle doit être bourrée de fautes et de trucs pas logique. Voilà !! Profitez en parce que ce genre de trucs n'arrivera plus souvent maintenant !!


End file.
